


Wings

by Ill_write_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU sort of, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it
Summary: Dean and Sam can see angel's wings. Castiel's previously hidden body language is discovered... so get this... cuddles ensue. FLUFFY AS FUCK.





	

Cas' wings were beautiful, or at least they used to be. White, feathered and flawless. Encompassing him in warmth and security whenever he felt frightened. He didn't mind that Sam and Dean could see them now. Sam was quite surprised when they first worked out how to see them. Cas wasn't, he knew how to show Sam his wings; he just didn't want Dean to see...  
Dean entered the room and Cas wings stretched out involuntarily, touching the edge of the bunker. Dean nodded towards the Angel's wings; "Why do they do that?"  
"Do what?" Cas looked around, perplexed.  
Dean motioned with his palms, obviously referring to the spreading of Cas' wings.  
"Oh. That." Cas blushed. Dean looked at him waiting for an answer.  
"Any progress?" Cas changed the subject, hiding his wings from Dean and walking over into the map room.  
"Nothing yet," Dean said, his mouth full of food, "this burrito is delicious. Want one?"  
Cas scrunched up his nose. "What for? It only tastes of molecules to me." And began to read through another book, settling down on one of the chairs with his legs close together. Dean sauntered over and took the chair adjacent, his bowed legs draped lazily across the sides of the chair. "But surely you remember what it tastes like, right?"  
Cas looked up from his book, "Yes, and it tasted very good. "  
"Well, can't you just taste it again? If you focus or something?"  
"No." Cas looked back at his book. "When I was human -" the sound of Sam's footsteps interrupted Cas. He had a wolfish grin plastered across his face.  
"So get this, I just read a little something about Angels." He placed a large volume on the table. "Apparently," his smile grew wider "they have no control over their wings."  
Cas' eyes widened, what had Sam read? He was tempted to lunge for the book and check, but that would be too obvious.  
"and, they spread wide when... they're attracted to a human, because it's their way of seducing them..."  
Dean spat out his coffee to look over at Cas who was hiding his head in his hands in shame, and then he disappeared. Sam was giggling. Dean looked at him.  
"Are you kidding me?" Dean said angrily.  
Sam sniggered.  
"Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!" Dean commanded. Sam was still laughing. "Get out Sam."  
Sam shrugged and skipped back to his room.  
"Um." Cas looked very nervous, "I appreciate you asking Sam to leave." He gestured towards Sam's room and then awkwardly placed his hand back at his side.  
"So." Dean said, looking down at his book absently .  
Cas hovered, moving his weight from foot to foot and wringing his hands.  
"Is it true then?"  
"Um..."  
"Cas?" Dean looked up. Cas nodded slowly, looking down at the floor. Cas heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and then footsteps towards him, he braced himself: waiting for the shouting, the punch, the coffee pouring over his chest.  
Dean kissed him, gently at first: pressing his soft lips against Cas' but when he realised Cas wasn't pulling away he wound his hands into the Angel hair and pressed his tongue into Cas' hot mouth.  
Sam wolf whistled from the doorway.  
"Get out Sammy." Dean said, looking straight into Cas eyes and the Angel flung his brother back down the corridor without even blinking.  
Cas furrowed his brow.  
"What?" Dean said breathlessly.  
"You taste of burrito."


End file.
